encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Daragit
| debut = | death = | final = }} (formerly King Daragit of Avila, later Lord Daragit of Halconia) is a Mulawin who became the King of Avila and he rules with an iron fist. Before being overthrown from Avila, he became a Ravena. Daragit is one of the supporting characters in Mulawin vs. Ravena. Appearance Personality Daragit is a cold, ambitious and power-hungry Mulawin. It was once thought that he believed the Mulawins are superior to all races, but he shamelessly converted to a Ravena for the sake of power. He has expressed hatred towards the humans, ostensibly due to the fact that the humans have polluted the nature. He can be manipulative and deceptive to others. When possessing the Book of Balasik from Sandawa, Daragit becomes more powerful, claiming himself as a "god". History Daragit is one of the founding members of Avila, along with Dakila, Ravenum and Lumbas. After Ravenum and his group were exiled from Avila, Daragit was assigned by Dakila to lead with his Mulawin group, along with Lumbas. In his secret, Daragit met Queen Vultra of Halconia to discuss a plan, which is to unite the Mulawins and the Ravenas against the humans who polluted the nature by having them their son named Siklab. After Siklab's birth, Daragit brought his son in his care. Daragit placed his son in the Mulawin army during the last Mulawin war against the Ravenas. He called him Tayog at that time. After his son was gravely injured from the battle, Daragit eventually nursed him back and he fed him the Pulang Binhi for him to become a Ravena. Years after Ravenum's second death, Sandawa visited the Mulawins in Avila in order to tell them the Balasik's new prophecy about a new sugo who will unite the Mulawins and the Ravenas. She called for an election for the new rule of Avila. Daragit is elected as the new ruler of Avila. However, being the ruler of Avila, Daragit ruled with an iron fist by segregating the Tabons. He ordered the execution of Libero, the friend of Anya, Pagaspas and Malik. When Panabon discovered Daragit's secret about his son Siklab, Daragit tried to kill him, but no to avail. Daragit and his loyal Mulawins, including Tuka and Tangos, went to the Tree of Mulawin to get the Pulang Binhi. Daragit ate it and he eventually became a Ravena, the other Mulawins followed suit. He ordered them to kill all the Mulawins, Tabons and humans in Avila. However, Gabriel rescued Almiro from the planned execution, much to Daragit's anger. He encountered Sandawa, who became uneasy for him. Gabriel fatally stabbed Daragit, before Siklab managed to stab Gabriel. Daragit escaped from Avila along with his soldiers who have already turned into Ravenas. While being wounded, he managed to meet Rashana and he discussed with her a plan, to get the Book of Balasik. While recovering his wounds, Daragit and Rashana went to Ed-hen and he managed to open the Book of Balasik. He ordered Balasik to give him more power. Using his newfound powers, he managed to revive Uwak-ak. However Sandawa arrives and she enchants the Balasik to seal in order to prevent the opening, but Daragit attacks her using his powers. Sandawa chases Daragit to get Balasik, but he accurately throws Rashana's dagger to wound her, leading her to fall down. With the Book of Balasik at his hand, he uses it to become more powerful and he claims himself to be the Lord of the Ravenas, like Ravenum. He hypnotizes the Mulawins and the Ravenas alike under his control, until Gabriel and Panabon manage to steal the Balasik from him. Even without the Balasik, he later uses his powers to summon the monster, the child of Magindara and Siklab in which the Book of Balasik prophesied, to wreck havoc Avila and Tierra Fuego. However he is ultimately killed by the monster. Abilities Powers Daragit, as a Ravena, has acquired some of the powers from the Book of Balasik, which he stole from Ed-hen. Other Skills Weaponry Daragit always wields his cane as his weapon. Relatives Prince Siklab of Halconia is Daragit's son with the late Queen Vultra of Halconia. Trivia *Roi Vinzon previously portrayed Rama Arvak of Hathoria in Encantadia 2016 series. **Both Vinzon's characters are portrayed as tyrant leaders who ruled with iron fists and both are grooming their sons to become the next kings of their respective kingdoms. External links *Daragit at the Mulawin Wiki References Category:Mulawin Category:Ravena Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena character Category:Kings Category:Royalty